


the world you brought to life

by saunatonttu



Series: Eleven Days of KuroTsukki [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, kurotsukkiweek day 6, prompt: falling in love again and again, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times can a person fall in love with their significant other again and again? </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou is here to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world you brought to life

The first time Tetsurou’s stomach flipped that day was the moment he woke up to an armful of Tsukishima Kei in his face – literally, Kei’s arm somehow ended up using Tetsurou’s face as its resting place.

The warmth of Kei’s skin against his neck and cheek was enough for his poor heart to skip a beat: it was a reminder that this was _real_ , that what they both had waited for so long was finally there.

Tetsurou’s stomach fluttered as he gently moved Kei’s arm to somewhere more comfortable, like Kei’s own hip. “Sweetheart, wake up,” he murmured, pressing a kiss on Kei’s bare shoulder. Soft skin quivered beneath the touch of his lips, shoulders tensing and untensing again.

Kei have a very intelligible reply of “mmngh”, which made Tetsurou laugh.

“Baaaaabe.”

“If it’s 7 am, I’m definitely _not_ your babe.”

“Don’t worry. It’s 7:15.”

Kei’s arm reached for a pillow to shove at Tetsurou’s face, and Tetsurou laughed again disarmingly. “I’m kidding! It’s already 9:30, please. We need to get out of the bed.”

Kei turned his head to look at Tetsurou, dark bags under his eyes obvious against his pale skin. “You didn’t have morning practice with your team?” he asked, voice clearer but eyes still dazed with sleepiness.

“Got cancelled since it’s exam time,” Tetsurou grinned as he pressed a kiss to Kei’s chin. “There’s the afternoon one, though.”

Kei nodded numbly, long lashes fluttering close. Tetsurou took the chance to kiss each eyelid tenderly.

“Good morning, moonshine.”

 

The fifth time Tetsurou thought the words _I love you_ was at breakfast with Kei across from his at the small table.

Later on, Tetsurou couldn’t even remember anything from that moment – not what they ate, not what they had for drinks – but the quietly serene expression on Kei’s face that made Tetsurou’s throat constrict because it looked like happiness to him.

He remembered Kei smiling at him, in his own quiet manner, before snickering and leaning over to wipe pieces of food off Tetsurou’s cheek. “That’s what napkins are for,” Kei would grumble when Tetsurou tried to do the same.

“You’re not cute at all,” Tetsurou had snickered, but that was a terrible, terrible lie.

Tsukishima Kei was cute, and Kuroo Tetsurou was impossibly deep in love.

 

The tenth time was when Kei gave him his morning kiss after coffee (with milk for Tetsurou, with lots of sugar for Kei), gentle and loving and all around perfect, and Tetsurou’s heart skipped a beat.

“Stop looking so love-struck right in the morning,” Kei told him, lips twitching in tired amusement.

“It’s hard when you’re around,” Tetsurou returned, grinning at Kei before caressing the side of his face again. “Makes my heart do weird things.”

“Disgusting,” Kei said fondly, laughing as he pushed Tetsurou’s messy bangs up and leaned in for another kiss. “Besides, you’re the one that’s bad for _my_ heart, Tetsurou.”

“Excellent. Cardiac arrest is the way to go.”

“You’re not being as smart as you think you are,” Kei said with a roll of his eyes before pulling away from Tetsurou for the sake of dishes. The back of his neck was faintly red with a blush, and Tetsurou’s smile widened.

It was too easy to keep stumbling and falling in love with Kei when they had mornings like these.

 

It was easy to lose count of how many times Tetsurou fell in love with Kei in the course of one day; the realization _hey, I love this man_ was nothing new, but the _he loves me too_ gave Tetsurou a pleasant buzz and a pounding heart.

 

At the grocery store little past 11, Tetsurou looked at the list Kei had scribbled for him and saw the badly, hurriedly erased hearts Kei had absently scrawled on the piece of paper. He had probably felt it was too much, too outrageous, but Tetsurou absolutely adored it.

 _you’re adorable,_ Tetsurou stopped at one of the aisles to text Kei.

 _let me live it down,_ Kei texted him back quickly, as though he had been waiting for Tetsurou to notice and to comment on it. _your sappiness is contagious, who’d have thought._

Tetsurou bit back a laugh as he picked up the listed ingredients – _whoa, mackerel pike? Tsukki’s really spoiling me –_ while his fingers typed up his response.

_it’s a good thing, though. makes me feel special <3_

Kei didn’t reply to that; he was sparing with his messages now that they had the advantage of proximity by their side after tedious months of long-distance relationship in high school and at the beginning of Tetsurou’s college studies.

 

On the way back home, Tetsurou thought about the past, and fell in love ten times again.

 

“I’m home,” Tetsurou called, wheezing as he dragged the plastic bag inside before himself and set it down so he could close the door.

“Welcome home!” Kei yelled from the living room, where he was probably making himself cozy as it was his day-off – one of the few he has had recently, and Tetsurou was grateful he didn’t have any pressing issues to discuss with Nekoma’s head coach.

“Come help me unpack,” Tetsurou called, ignoring the persistent flutter in his chest directed at the sheer domesticity of it all – him coming back home, Kei being there waiting for him, _everything._

It was one of those days when Tetsurou appreciated it all.

“Give me a moment, my legs fell asleep,” Kei replied, a loud yawn accompanying the words, and Tetsurou shook his head a little _._

_I’m gonna marry that man one of these days._

“You should come with me to see the kids,” Tetsurou grinned as he bumped his hips against Kei’s as they cooked together, Kei preparing the veggies while Tetsurou did the rest. “Lev’s cousin is in the team.”

“Oh, _god_ ,” Kei grimaced. “Is that cousin as troublesome as Lev himself?”

Tetsurou had heard the stories from the training camps Kei had shared with Lev after Tetsurou’s graduation, and they came back to his mind now. Ah, _youth_.

“Oh, not at all,” Tetsurou said, humming lightly as he watched Kei’s hands moving about. “Ah, love, the cucumber—“

“I got it,” Kei nodded, waving Tetsurou’s hand off. “And really? I heard his family was… wild.”

“He’s as normal as Haibas go,” Tetsurou admitted. “That is to say, 90% height and 30% absolute ridiculousness.”

“Better than Lev’s 77% of ridiculousness.”

“That’s true. Do you want to come?” Tetsurou grinned, unable to resist planting a kiss to Kei’s cheek. “Let’s show them what maintaining connection is _really_ about.”

Kei snorted as he elbowed Tetsurou’s side gently to get him off.

“You have the _kiss the cook_ apron on,” Tetsurou whined, “I was just obeying the apron.”

“Yeah, yeah. Also, I’m sure the players would appreciate the other kind of connection rather than… the one between us.”

“But Tsukki—“

“You want us to show them some _flexibility_ , too?”

Tetsurou gasped. “Kei! I never thought you were into public sex!”

“You are not children-friendly; how do they allow you to coach?” Kei groaned, an embarrassed tinge to his voice as he refused to look at Tetsurou for the remaining time it took them to prepare lunch.

And Tetsurou knew then that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

 

It turned out that Kei, in the end, did come to watch the practice; Naoi, the head coach, gave a lazy wave and grinned knowingly at Tetsurou. “Bringing your spouse in, eh?”

“Spouse-to-be,” Tetsurou corrected, glancing at Kei meaningfully. “And, well, figured that I’d try to get him pumped up for volleyball again.”

“Good luck,” Kei muttered.

“Youth is such a wonderful thing,” Naoi grinned, shaking his head before turning to the gathering players. “Okay, kids! We have another former middle blocker with us today; let’s practice hard.”

Kei seemed to want to curl up and die as the players’ attention shifted to him for a moment, his bright blond hair definitely not helping him to remain inconspicuous; Tetsurou sighed inwardly, squeezing Kei’s hand behind his back.

“Love you,” Tetsurou whispered under his breath as the students began their lapses, fingers curling and squeezing one another. “You’re okay; I’m here.”

“Yeah,” Kei muttered back, “I’m fine.”

“I have fallen for you all over again today, you know that,” Tetsurou added quietly, narrow eyes crinkling when Kei sputtered and got Naoi’s attention drawn to them.

“ _Tetsurou.”_

“Are you swooning yet?”

“Absolutely,” Kei deadpanned. “Not.”

Tetsurou laughed so hard the volleyball players cast them a few flabbergasted and annoyed glances (“Our assistant coach sure is dorky around that tall blond, huh.”) as they continued their warming up.

 

All in all, it all accounts to at least one hundred reasons as to why Tsukishima Kei fits him perfectly, or as perfectly as humans can fit each other.

One hundred reasons, one hundred times Kuroo Tetsurou falls for Tsukishima Kei all over again in a single day.

 

(“Please, that sounds like something Oikawa-san would say.”

“Pffft, it’s all true when it comes from me, Kei.”

“…I suppose so.”

“Ah, is that a smile? Tsukki, smile, I want another photo of this—“

“You have ninety-nine of those!”

“Just one! Please.”

“Fine.”)


End file.
